Because of you
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: A oneshot songfic about how Harry's death in the war, effects Hermione. Mentions of suicide. You have been warned.


Story by sugar n spice7493

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah blah or anything Harry Potter related.

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is my second fic. Please leave a review, whether good or bad. If you think it is bad, go ahead and tell me. Anyways on with the story.

**Because of you**

Another sob emitted from Hermione's mouth. Why? Why? Stupid Voldemort had to kill him, now who knew what would happen to the wizard world. Hermione's thoughts went back to before this happened. Before Voldemort killed him. Before He killed Harry Potter.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
_

After Sirius died, Harry was never the same Harry that she and Ron knew. He became an empty shell. His emerald eyes never had the same mischievous gleam in them; instead it was replaced with an empty, dull look. At first she and Ron thought that in time he would move on. He would never forget, nor would they, but they would move on. They did, but Harry didn't. He allowed himself no joy in life. She did not want to be that empty shell. That he was before he died. No she did not want that at all.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

His death changed Hermione. It changed her life style completely.

"Oy mudblood! Why don't you take that ugly wig off, oh wait I forgot that isn't a wig, that is your bush that you call hair." Draco taunted her.

The Slytherins laughed, but she did not throw any insults back at him. Eventually Draco left her alone as it wasn't as fun to bug her. No one ever talked to her now, because she never would talk back to them. She was alone in the world.

I_ lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

She would toss and turn in her sleep. Nightmares of Harry filled her sleep. When she woke up from her fitful sleep, there was no Harry to tell her it was just a dream. There was no Harry to tell her that everything was going to be okay. There was no Harry at all. Harry's death had effected Hermione more than anyone else.

"Hermione, I know you are still upset about Harry, but you need to let go. Harry would not want you to be like this.", Ron told her after he moved on.

Ron was right she couldn't cry anymore, Harry wouldn't want that. So everyday she acted happy. She smiled and laughed on the outside, but inside she cried.

_Because of you  
I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

She didn't know how Ron could be normal again. She would never be normal again. She remembered that Harry and Ron hated her at first in their first year. That was before the troll. She cried harder remembering that troll.

She was crying in the girl's lavatory (A/N that is a bathroom to everyone in the USA). Then she heard it. Thump, thump, thump. She peeked out of the stall door and that is when she saw it. The troll. Harry and Ron had come looking for her, and they saved her. They levitated the trolls club hit it on the head and Harry's wand had gotten stuck up its nose.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

She was there when he died. A flash of green light and Harry fell to the ground. She had ran to him, and held him crying. Every night she cried after that day. She cried herself to sleep and she cried while she was asleep. Just like he did after Sirius had died. They both cried for the dead. She realized what she must do. She snuck up to the boy's dorm and opened what had been Harry's trunk. She pulled out an object and went back to the girl's dorms.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you ohhhhhhhhh  
because of youuuu you_

"Because of you Harry, I am not the same. Because of you I am not even alive. I am a ghost here. So forgive me, but I need you. I need to be with you.", she whispered. She held up Sirius's knife that he had given to Harry. She swiftly stabbed the knife through her flesh and all life left in her was gone.


End file.
